


𝗣𝗮𝗶𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝗥𝗲𝗱 𝗖𝗼𝗻𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗲 ★⃝

by eijisthetic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Ash and Eiji are boyfriends, Coming of Age, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Gang Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Little Lynx is like a son to them, M/M, Memories, Romance, Smol family, Teen depression, Youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic
Summary: Ash Lynx, 15 years old, and a rebellious teen. One day he finally buys a new pair of red converse, only to end up 3 years into the future.And then...he’s found by his future self?Who happened to become a gang leader at the age of 17?! And apparently Ash has a boyfriend in the future, Eiji Okumura.But what in the world is Banana Fish?!Things may go wrong or good for the young blond. But who knows what’ll happen to him?Another original au I created!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngieOwlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This story is dedicated to my friend AngieOwlie! She’s an amazing, funny, and cool person! We always mentioned and talked about how it’d be cool if younger Ash met his future self, which is the Ash we all know and love! So I decided to finally make this story for her and all of you, to read!
> 
> Hope you all like it!

**Manhattan, New York, 2015**

 

“Ack!!”

 

A young adult fell onto the ground face forward, badly bruised up. He winced at the pain, wiping off the blood from the corner of his mouth.

 

Looking up weakly, he met glowing jade eyes.

 

 _“Tch!_ Is that _all_ you got?”

 

“L-Listen here...you little bastard…! Just because you can fight...d-doesn’t mean you’re ain’t shit..!”

 

A blond boy smirked, crouching over to match the level of the other boy. “I think you’re confused here. I’m the _Lynx_ , and _you’re_ the _bastard_!”

 

With a pull of a trigger, blood sprayed all over the ground.

 

_Ash Lynx._

 

_Only 15 years old, and he was already kicking ass._

 

_But...there was other things besides that._

 

_Things like Dino Golzine…_

 

•

 

“Hey Blanca?” Ash began.

 

“Hm...?” The older man turned a page while reading his book, Ash was about to speak but realized that Blanca wasn’t really paying attention.

 

_“Blanca…”_

 

The dark haired man looked up, closing his book. He chuckled, “I’m sorry, now what was your question, Ash?”

 

“Do you...think...that time traveling is _real?”_

 

Blanca stared at the young boy, surprised. “Err...time traveling? If it were, wouldn’t we been not progressing in this lifetime?”

 

Ash looked down at his red high top converse, “Hmm...I guess, but don’t you think it requires some intelligence in order to gain access..?”

 

“Intelligence? To gain access?” the older man raised a brow.

 

Ash sighed, “Ugh! I dunno anymore!” He threw himself on the grass, arms and legs sprawled out. “I’m just making shit up…”

 

The dark haired man could only just laugh.

  
•

 

Ash walked around the streets, while holding a soda can. Wearing an oversized black bomber jacket over a white tee, ripped dark blue jeans, along with his white converse.

 

He often liked to explore out, and get away from Dino’s cruelty, when he wasn’t present. That old man was sickening, but Ash was unfortunately used to it already.

 

Sometimes he’d wondered what life would’ve been like...to be like…

 

_Aslan Jade Callenreese._

 

A _normal_ teenage boy, who should’ve been in high school. Rushing to his classes, or possibly skipping them. Hanging out with his friends during lunch, complaining about the cafeteria food. Maybe crushing on girls, freely without danger.

 

He’d wondered what it would be like, to be like that?

 

Ash sighed, taking another sip of his Pepsi. He then came across a Converse store. _‘Hmm...I have some money for new shoes. Might as well go in.’_

 

Chugging the rest of his soda down, he threw the soda can into a trash bin and went inside the store. Immediately when the blond entered, he could feel the atmosphere of his missing normal teenage hood kick in, admiring all the chucks on display. Including shirts, sweaters, and socks on racks, and tables.

 

He closed his eyes for a second, taking a moment to listen to the lyrics of a song that played in the background of the store.

 

_“I wish that I could be like the cool kids, ‘cuz all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.”_

 

Ash smirked, “Nice beat.”

 

He casually walked around the store, greeting the employees who asked him if he needed any help. Kindly, he rejected their offer.

 

He usually liked Converse since he was a little boy, his older brother Griffin got him his first pair when he was just 3 years old.

 

_‘Griff…’_

 

Ash frowned, he didn’t know where his brother was, whether if he was in Iraq still or not.

 

It was kinda unfair to put it straight.

 

Then his jade eyes twinkled. Catching the sight of a pair of red converse. And they were high tops. Ash glided smoothly, wanting to get close to the extraordinary pair of sneakers. For some reason they called to him.

 

Like they were meant for him specifically, even though everyone else in this world probably had these before.

 

Awkwardly, Ash looked down at his old, worn down, white sneakers. “Tch, fuck it. I’m buying them.” he muttered.

 

“Might as well make old Dino’s money to good use, anyways.”

 

The American teen also grabbed a pair of socks to purchase as well. He then made his way to the cashier.

 

“Found everything alright?” the cashier asked. He had dark brown hair, tied into a little man bun. With several piercings on each of his ears.

 

Ash smiled, “Yup.”

 

“Woah, red converse? These are rare to see being bought, up here.”

 

“Really?”

 

The dark haired teen nodded, “Yeah man, no body barely cares for these. It’s funny cause these are such a classic! You can _never_ go wrong with red chucks!”

 

Ash laughed, “Hey, tell that to the other customers!”

 

The cashier smirked, pulling up the phone and pressing a button. “Attention all customers, red chucks are the best, I repeat, red chucks are the best!”

 

The two ended up cracking up while people looked around the store confused.

 

“Yo, I’ll give you a discount.”

 

The blond teen raised a brow. “How come?”

 

“Here’s a little secret, red converse bring good luck.”

 

“Really? That’s it? Psh, good luck?” Ash snorted, slightly unamused. “Who knows, maybe something might happen?”

 

After Ash made his purchase, he sat on a chair and took off his old white converse, putting on his brand new red ones, along his with new socks.

 

_‘Damn...they actually do suit me pretty well… Red…’_

 

Ash looked over the cashier, who gave him a thumbs up. “Thanks!” He shouted, waving goodbye.

 

He tossed the old white chucks into the trash can and stepped out the store.

 

But then suddenly a whoosh of wind and light swarm over him, everything felt surreal that moment.

 

“W-What the hell?!?!” Ash yelled, in a panicky voice.

 

Suddenly everything went black.

  
•

 

~~**Manhattan, New York, 2015?** ~~

 

“Hey kid...you alright?”

 

Ash slowly opened his eyes, finding himself on the ground of concrete. Several people circled him, a few women and men. He realized that he was still in the city but he caused attention to be drawn to himself.

 

He widen his eyes, struggling to get up.

 

“You good, kid?”

 

Ash narrowed his green eyes, standing up. Then the blond ran away, hearing a couple of voices shout.

 

“Wait!”

 

‘Why the hell was I on the ground passed out like that?!’ Ash thought, while he ran as far as his skinny legs could carry him.

 

Turning the corner he stopped running to catch his breath, panting rapidly. He looked down, seeing the pair of red converse on his feet.

 

“What the fuck even happened..?!” Ash whispered confused.

 

He sighed looking up, noticing a flyer on the wall for a jazz show. But his heart stopped immediately.

 

_Blues Jazz Show! Sunday, June 21st, 2018_

_@ 11:00 pm - 2:00 am_

 

“H-Holy shit… W-What the fuck?!”

 

What in the world just happened? Was Ash dreaming? Never in his life he thought he’d be going crazy.

 

He rubbed his eyes quickly, back to opening them wide. But the year of the flyer still said 2018.

 

“Oh god…”

 

He then slowly looked back down at his red high top chucks.

 

_‘What does this fucking mean?!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, tsk. I wish my own red converse gave me justice. Lmao anyways hope this chapter was good for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn’t think this whole plural thing through, bare with me lmao.  
> Young Ash gets a new nickname!

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

Ash looked around confused, trying to figure out basically anything that could help him. But he wasn’t even sure.

 

“Shit. Uhh...let’s see. Um, I think that I’m still in New York…” Ash spoke aloud to himself, peering from the corner of the alleyway he was in.

 

_‘Okay, this definitely still has to be New York, maybe even Manhattan?!’_

 

While too distracted and worried to even notice, two men walked up behind the young blond teen. Immediately, they both grabbed him from behind, causing Ash to let out a yelp.

 

“Mmph!”

 

The men laughed wickedly, as Ash struggled squirming in their hold. He remembered that he still had much to learn from Blanca, so he wasn’t even capable of doing much in this situation.

 

_‘Ughhh, fuck!’_

 

A hand was on his mouth, preventing him from being able to speak or yell, Ash could only muffle. Then he froze as he heard and felt the zipper of his pants unzip slowly.

 

“Be a good obedient little boy, okay?~” one of the guys said in a lustful voice.

 

_‘F-Fuck these two!’_

 

Suddenly a low yet familiar voice was heard, “Take your fucking dirty hands _off_ the damn kid.”

 

It was another masculine voice, _‘Great…’_ Ash thought sarcastically. _‘But why does it sound so familiar..?’_

 

“S-Shit! It’s _him!”_

 

The two men immediately let go of the American teen, and slowly stepped back. Ash raised a brow in confusion, just who in the hell are they so afraid of anyways?

 

_BANG!_

 

_BANG!_

 

Two corpses fell onto the ground, _“Wow…”_ Ash said while breathlessly impressed. _‘Okay, maybe some fear but like...damn right they deserved it!’_

 

“Hey kid, you okay?!”

 

The blond teen turned his head over in the direction of the mysterious voice. But his curiosity was soon taken back by shock.

 

Ash’s green eyes went wide, maybe even bulging, but he couldn’t believe it…

 

“W-Who the hell…?!”

 

In front of him, stood a guy who was taller than him. His appearance was almost identical to Ash’s, exactly with the same shade of blond hair, those jade green eyes, thin arched brows, and sharp nose.

 

“Holy shit, you look _exactly_ like me when I was… Who the hell are you?!” the taller blond asked, demandingly.

 

Ash frowned, “You tell me who you fucking are first!”

 

“I’m Ash Lynx.” Answered the taller lookalike.

 

“B-But I’m Ash Lynx! W-Wait a minute, then if you say that you are… Oh shit! You’re my future self?!”

 

The older Lynx looked at Ash confused, “Erhm...so you mean to tell me that my own younger self... _time traveled_ from the past..?”

 

Ash sighed, “Look, I have no idea what even happened!” He was feeling a bit uneasy, not knowing if he was actually dreaming of the sort.

 

“I bought these new sneakers, and when I left the store, all of sudden this huge ass wind came out of nowhere! With light and all, like some resurrection type shit!”

 

Ash’s older self then asked another question, “Okay, if you’re _really_ the past me...what’s my real _full_ name?”

 

Ash furrowed his brows “Aslan Jade Callenreese. And my birthday is August 12th, 2000!”

 

“Hmmm… Then what’s today?” the older Lynx asked once more.

 

“June 21st, 2018! I’m not lying damnmitt!”

 

“You’re like...wayyy behind, it’s actually September 30th.”

 

“But the flyer said-”

 

“What flyer?”

 

Ash then pointed to the brick wall on the left, “This one!”

 

“That flyer is old… plus there’s like two or more flyers underneath it.” the older Lynx said.

 

The younger American teen smacked his teeth, “Whatever then…”

 

Suddenly he felt his wrist being grabbed, “H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

 

“I’m taking you home with me, idiot. We can’t let people see that there’s now _two_ Ash Lynxes!”

  
•

 

Later they eventually made it back to the taller blond’s place.

 

“Damn, you live in this building?!” Ash smirked, “How old are you anyways?”

 

“Eighteen.” the older teen answered, “And I’m assuming you’re like 14 or 15.”

 

 _“Fifthteen.”_ Ash corrected.

 

As the two blondes reached closer to the apartment door, the older one face palmed. He sighed, _“Shit…_ How am I gonna explain this to Eiji?!”

 

_‘Edgey? What kind of fucking name is that?!’_

 

Once the door was unlocked, the older allowed the younger to go inside first. “Woahh..! It even looks better inside!”

 

He was amazed, “Who would’ve thought I end up living in a condo at 18?!” He looked around the main entrance for a bit, until an unfamiliar voice called out his name?

 

“Ash!~ You’re home!”

 

The eighteen year old nervously scratched the back of his head. A boy with short black fluffy hair, walked in. His eyes were of a honey brown, with a round yet slim nose, and peachy lips that made his huge smile falter into the shape of an ‘O’.

 

Fifthteen year old Ash raised a brow, narrowing his jade eyes. “Uhh...who’s that..?” he whispered, pointing over to the dark haired boy.

 

The taller American teen blushed, “Our...wait _no_ , he’s my boyfriend.” he whispered back.

 

“Ash, who is this boy? He looks almost exactly just like you! And he’s _so_ cute!~”

 

The fifthteen year old blushed a bit, taken by back by the dark haired stranger’s comment.

 

“Erm… Eiji, here’s the thing...he _is_ me. A _younger_ me…”

 

_‘So this is Edgey..?’_

 

Eiji widened his brown eyes, “What..? B-But...how and where did he come from? Are you sure that he isn’t some little brother of yours??”

 

Obviously Eiji was confused too, so the older Lynx had to explain a bit.

 

As the two older teens discussed about young Ash’s arrival, the young American noticed that some how the atmosphere was actually giving off a _homey_ feeling…

 

“Wait, so _you_ bought a pair of new converse, and once you stepped out the store, you ended up here..? Just like that?” Eiji asked, now looking at him.

 

“Yes! I don’t even know what…”

 

Then it hit him, the cashier back at the store told him that those red converse bring good luck. So why, why did he end up here?

 

“Ughhh!!”

 

“Well um, since you’re also Ash, it’s obvious who’s who. But maybe we should change names-”

 

The older blond immediately cut Eiji off, “I’m not changing my name, I’m going to stay Ash no matter what!”

 

“Tch...so _I’m_ going have to change my name?”

 

The older Lynx smirked, “That’s right, we’ll just call you _Aslan._ Done.”

 

The fifthteen year old let out a fake laugh, shaking his head, “There’s no way. I don’t wanna be called Aslan _.”_

 

His older self glared at him, as if he had no common sense. “Then what the hell are we gonna call you? You can’t be Ash like me!”

 

The younger smirked, “Technically I can~”

 

“Oh shut up!” the older yelled, crossing his arms.

 

“Hmm…” Suddenly Eiji’s face lit up, “Oh! I know what we can call you!”

 

“Instead of Aslan, we’ll call you AJ!”

 

The two blondes gave the Japanese boy questioning looks, “AJ?!” they both said in unison.

 

“Yup! It stands for _Aslan Jade!~_ Cute right?”

 

The younger Ash smiled, “Okay, I’m AJ then!”

 

Eiji looked over at the taller American, “What do you think, Ash?”

 

“Fine by me.”

 

Eiji then smiled, “AJ it is then!”

 

•

 

Soon it became night and Eiji helped AJ to find a towel and some pajamas he could wear.

 

“Here you go! You can use whatever soap you want.”

 

AJ shyly nodded, _‘I can’t believe this is supposed to be my boyfriend in the future… And he’s Japanese too! But he’s English isn’t that bad.’_ the American teen thought.

 

“Yo.”

 

AJ snapped out his thoughts and looked up to see Ash walking by.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, okay?” He said, while ruffling the young teen’s short hair.

 

“Uh, r-right..!” AJ then immediately rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sighed. _‘This is crazy, it’s like a whole dream, but I wonder if I’ll ever return back..?’_

 

The fifthteen year old stared at the mirror, “Well whatever, it’s better here than that old man’s mansion!”

  
•

 

“So...do you think it’d be okay if he’d stay here with you?” Ash suddenly asked his boyfriend.

 

Eiji nodded, “Of course, Ash! He’s well...he’s your younger self! Why wouldn’t I want him to stay??”

 

“It’s just that…I’ve _never_ imagined meeting a fifthteen year old version of myself. And after everything that’s happened to me, _him_ … I can’t help but just-”

 

“You want to protect him, and give him the childhood, that you couldn’t exactly have.” Eiji gave a small smile.

 

“Yes… That’s what I want to do. But we don’t know how long he’ll even be here.”

 

“Let’s not worry about it, just know I’ll be here to help.” Eiji whispered softly, getting on his tippy toes to kiss Ash.

 

Their lips brushed against another, with Ash’s arms wrapping the Japanese boy’s waist. His hands slipped underneath Eiji’s shirt, rising up against his back.

 

“Mmm~”

 

Unfortunately they didn’t notice the young teen who stood in the doorway awkwardly.

 

“Ummm…”

 

Eiji opened his eyes, jumping a bit as he quickly pushed Ash away.

 

“Ahaha! You’re done showering!”

 

AJ gave a nervous laugh back, “Hehe…yeah, so where do I put my clothes?” he asked holding a mini pile in his arms.

 

“Oh, I’ll take them to the laundry room!” Eiji said as he took the clothes from him. Then he exited out the bedroom.

 

Ash combed his hair back with a hand, whistling a bit. But AJ couldn’t help but snicker, “Just because he’s _your_ boyfriend, doesn’t mean you’re allowed to forget about me and have make out sessions.”

 

“Yeah yeah, sorry. Did you find everything okay for your shower though..?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

Ash stuck his hands into his front pockets, “Just wondering, since you’re like going through puberty and stuff…”

 

Then AJ gave a disgusted look, “Oh no no! God, I meant like...uh, shit. Why is it so awkward to talk to my own self?!” Ash muttered.

 

“It’s okay, I kinda feel weird talking to you too, but it’s also cool. I just have a lot of questions to ask you, but I’m really tired.”

 

“Tomorrow you can ask me all you want, how’s that sound?” Ash suggested.

 

AJ yawned, “Sure…”

 

“You can sleep on the bed on the right side of the room. I’ll sleep with Eiji, since I already do anyways.”

 

“Ohhh really?~ How often _do_ you guys~”

 

The older Lynx blushed, “Shut it brat! You know I didn’t mean it like that!”

 

“Right… Also, why don’t you wear pajamas to sleep? Is that your way of turning him on?”

 

Ash looked down at his boxer briefs, “I just feel comfortable this way, why does it matter? I swear one moment you’re all calm but then you wanna be nit picky with me!”

 

“But it’s fun!”

 

“Go to _sleep_ , AJ!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aj is such a mood. But so is Ash.  
> But they both are, so Aslan is a mood.
> 
> God these names.
> 
> Eiji help me!
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJ: *walks to kitchen*  
> AJ: *stares*  
> AJ:  
> AJ: ‘Wtfffffffffffff?!?!?!’

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

AJ woke up to the sunlight hitting his face. He stretched his arms and and legs, yawning loudly.

 

Then he heard the sound of faint giggling in the distance. Looking around the room still half-asleep, AJ walked out into the living room.

 

The giggling was a bit louder now. As AJ walked down the hallway, he spotted to see his older self, Ash, pinning Eiji against the counter as they were in the kitchen.

 

“I love you, baby~” Ash whispered, staring down at the Japanese boy. Eiji blushed with his eyelids lowered, as his arms were around Ash’s neck. AJ watched as Ash leaned in closely, kissing Eiji’s lips tenderly. They pulled apart for a moment, while smiling lovingly at each other.

 

AJ‘s face began to redden drastically, he slowly backed away. _‘They’re so into each other! Do they always flirt like this in the morning? God, and the fact that this is supposed to be me in the future…’_

 

But he couldn’t help but peak at them, _again._

 

Once again, Ash’s and Eiji’s faces were stuck onto each other. AJ gasped when he noticed the older blond grabbing Eiji’s ass, causing a soft whine to escape from the dark haired boy.

 

“Oh my god… What has my life come to..?!” AJ whispered out loud, in embarrassment.

 

“AJ, I know you’re there.”

 

_‘Shit! How did he notice my presence?!’_

 

_‘Great…’_

 

AJ slowly slipped out the hallway and stood while crossing his arms, giving the two older teens, an unamused look.

 

“Okay, so what if you noticed me? You guys are over here being touched-starved with each other. Getting ready to probably fuck each other in the kitchen.”

 

The Japanese boy started to blush, shyly looking away.

 

“Not our fault you keep walking in on us _every_ time.” Ash obnoxiously muttered.

 

“Well whatever, I’m hungry!” AJ stated, opening the fridge to see what he could eat. Slowly, Eiji gently pulled Ash away, “What would you want me to make you for breakfast, AJ?” he smiled.

 

AJ looked over at the Japanese boy, “Oh...uh...anything I guess?” He still felt awkward, knowing that Eiji would be his boyfriend in the future.

 

“How about some pancakes!?~” Eiji recommended.

 

AJ gave a sheepish grin, as his left foot rubbed the back of his right ankle. “Yeah, okay then.”

 

Then Ash playfully groaned as he grabbed Eiji by the waist, “Baby, would you please make me some _scrambled eggs?~”_

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, smiling. “Yeah don’t worry, mister. I will soon.”

 

•

 

While Eiji was preparing breakfast for everyone, Ash and AJ sat at the dining room table patiently. The older blond was reading the newspaper, as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

AJ rested his chin on his hand while the other held his phone. He blankly stared at the screen as he played a game.

 

A minute later he sighed with boredom.

 

AJ then looked over at Ash, now remembering he had questions to ask the older Lynx.

 

“Hey, can I ask you some questions now?”

 

Ash looked up from the newspaper, “Oh, yeah sure, go ahead.” But then Ash observed his younger self’s phone. “God, is that an iPhone 5C?”

 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with it..? Actually, I saw your phone and it has no home button!”

 

Ash grinned mischievously, “It’s an iPhone X, kiddo~”

 

“Whaaaatt?!”

 

”Alright, on with your questions!” Ash said. ‘Might get him a new phone as present then.’

 

“Okay, sooo...what the fuck happened to old man Dino?! And how did you end up here??”

 

“Simple, I turned my back on him. Then I rounded up majority of the gangs here in New York, making sure they got their act together. Then I hacked into a system and stole some money, that’s all.”

 

AJ gasped, “Wait, stop. Did you say _gangs?”_

 

“Yeah, I also became a gang leader too…”

 

The blond kid widened his green eyes with disbelief, “N-No way! I’m going become a gang leader in the future?! Wait, so who’s your number 2?”

 

Ash smiled, “Alex, of course.”

 

“Alex is number 2?! All right, that’s so dope!”

 

Eiji smiled as he walked over with two plates of food, setting them both down on the table. Both blondes happily said “Thank you.”

 

“AJ, I’m gonna bring some orange juice, is that alright?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Then AJ returned back to his conversation with Ash. “So that means Dino is still alive..?” he asked. “Unfortunately, and he’s after my tail too.” Ash explained, sighing.

 

“Hmm…that fucking sucks…” AJ mumbled.

 

“Yeah, but I mean things are okay for now, so meh…”

 

Eiji came over, holding two glasses of orange juice in his hands. “Here you are, AJ!” he handed a glass to the young blond. “Thanks, E..Edgey..”

 

Ash rolled his eyes, “It’s pronounced _Ei-ji!”_

 

The Japanese teen chuckled, “Oh it’s alright, he tried.” AJ pouted, it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t pronounce Japanese names correctly, he wasn’t used to it.

 

As they ate their breakfast together, Ash continued to explain about what had happened in his life with Eiji. But then AJ got curious about _other_ people…

 

“Hey! How’s Shorter?! And did you ever find Griffin?!”

 

Both Ash and Eiji awkwardly sat in silence, and the older blond looked genuinely guilty. “What? What’s wrong?” AJ raised a brow, slurping syrup from his pancake.

 

“AJ...uh...I need you to stay calm as best as you can…”

 

The fifthteen year old slowly nodded, “Okay..?”

 

Ash sighed, looking at Eiji sadly. Whom rested his hand on top of Ash’s, lightly squeezing it with reassurance.

 

“They’re no longer with us, here…”

 

AJ widened his jade eyes, dropping the fork in his hand. Fear gradually filled his stomach, it felt as if it kicked his gut. He felt _sick._

 

“Y-You mean...Shorter and Griff are... _d-dead..?”_

 

Even asking with those words, it made him so uneasy. The older American teen bit his lip, averting his eyes away. But AJ needed to know, he needed to!

 

“They died?! W-Who killed them?! Tell me right now!!”

 

Now Eiji felt even more guilty like Ash. If it wasn’t for him, then he wouldn’t gotten the blond’s older brother killed. At least that’s what Eiji thought...

 

“AJ...listen, it was...it was Dino’s men…” Ash partially lied. He had his solid reasons, it wasn’t going to help if he told the truth.

 

But AJ clenched his jaw, with hot tears streaming down red cheeks. He looked so broken. As the eighteen year old struggled to watch his younger self cry in denial, Eiji got up from his seat and walked over to hug AJ closely.

 

He rubbed his back in small circles, allowing him to let his emotions go off, in his arms.

 

“W-Why would they d-do that?!” AJ yelled. He sobbed uncontrollably, each breath was harder for him to breathe with. “F-Fucking Dino..!”

 

Eiji softly whispered, “I know, I know. But Griffin and Shorter are definitely in a better place…” Ash nodded in agreement, as he also got up and went over to hug them both.

 

The three huddled up in a warm hug. One heart was devastated and two were guilty. Ash cleared his throat to speak, “AJ...no matter what...the Shorter _you_ know, he cares for you like a brother!

 

AJ wiped his face, as he nodded his head.

  
•

 

Later, Ash was in his office. Busy searching up certain things on his laptop. Eiji entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

 

“Ash…”

 

The blond looked up, taking off his glasses. “Yeah?” Now he faced to his boyfriend. “Don’t feel too bad about lying...I know this sounds messed up, but for his sake…he’s just only 15…”

 

“That’s why I did it.” Ash said.

 

Eiji awkwardly rubbed his arm, “I know it hurts you…”

 

Ash sadly looked at the floor, “It’ll always hurt me…” He took a deep breath, putting back on his rimmed glasses. “How’s AJ?”

 

“He fell asleep on the couch while watching tv, so I got him a blanket. D-Do you think he’ll try to do something..?”

 

Ash shook his head, “I didn’t have the guts to do anything for revenge until I was almost 17, knowing _myself_ well, AJ won’t try anything. Plus I hid his gun.”

 

Eiji widen his eyes. “He has a g-gun?!”

 

_‘Such a younger age than Ash…’_

 

“Pretty much, but he won’t find it. I know places that I wouldn’t have thought about looking in, when I was fifthteen.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Curiously, Eiji peered over Ash wondering what he was doing on the laptop.

 

The blond looked over from the corner of his eye. “I’m trying to find out what workbooks suit him best. AJ is still in need of his education, unlike me. So he’ll be homeschooled here, and I’ll help him with the work.” Ash smiled, as he explained.

 

Eiji giggled, “Awe, look at you being all _fatherly_ , you’re already planning on his education!~” The Japanese teen nuzzled his face against the American’s.

 

“Yup, I have to make sure that he’s kept busy. Since he’s fifthteen, the curriculum should be 9th grade.”

 

Eiji was confused. “Wait, so is he gonna be _officially_ enrolled somewhere..?”

 

“Nope, nobody doesn’t need to know. And he’s from the past, so it really wouldn’t make much sense. So technically he’s _alien_ to the U.S.”

 

“But he was born in this country.”

 

Ash clicked on the mouse of his laptop, “That is true, but Eiji _remember..._ he’s _from_ the past.”

 

“Then I suppose he’ll get the work down in no time, considering that you’re _both_ really intelligent!~” Eiji said as he pointed at his boyfriend’s nose.

 

Ash blinked, “Right…”

 

Eiji then sat on his lap, “We have to take him out, so we get him a whole new set of clothes!” He beamed, playfully curling a strand of Ash’s golden locks around his index finger.

 

The eighteen year old chuckled at his lover’s words, “You sound so motherly~”

 

The Japanese boy gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Well just so you know, we’re lucky that AJ still looks a little bit different from me in looks, so if anyone asks or sees, they just can assume he’s my younger brother.” Ash said.

 

“Wait, you’re considering to let him go out with us?” Eiji asked.

 

Ash caressed his boyfriend’s cheek, “I mean, yes. Besides, the places we’ll go won’t have people really notice, notice us. And I doubt it’ll be risky. Plus I definitely want to him to look up to me, to us… Because no one told me that one day I’d meet you, Eiji.”

 

The two stared at each other, until Eiji leaned in close to whisper, “Ash, I love you.” Which caused the blond to smile warmly.

 

“I love you too, Eiji.”

 

Then the couple shared a sweet kiss, hoping things would calm down with AJ’s feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN! Ash has his reasons, Eiji has his reasons and I had my reasons! We don’t need a crippling fifthteen year old thinking the worst about his future and his own self. Anyways hoped you liked the chapter! 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts on the story so far! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here!!!!

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

Ash had just finished talking on the phone with Alex about Arthur planning something on them.

 

“Eiji, I’m gonna have to go out.” Ash said as he slid the balcony door closed behind him.

 

“Again?!” Eiji pouted, as he hugged his boyfriend.

 

When Ash finished putting on his sneakers, him and Eiji walked to the front door to surprisingly find AJ was there too.

 

He was wearing a Nori Nori shirt with his jacket over and some jeans that were a little big on him (they were all Eiji’s clothes, except the jacket belonging to AJ), and his red converse were on to match Ash’s.

 

“I’m going too!” AJ stated.

 

Eiji gave a small sympathetic smile, “AJ, you can’t…”

 

“Eh? Why not? Is it because I’m _too young?”_

 

Ash sighed, “That and you probably still don’t know how to exactly fight yet.”

 

The fifthteen year old blushed. “H-How do you know?!”

 

“You realize that I was _literally_ you once...”

 

“Okay...so why can’t I come along, again?”

 

Ash sighed while putting on his jean jacket. “Because my gang would _freak_ if they saw a mini me in their presence.”

 

“Hmm...I kinda wish I could meet my younger self… Awe, I would dress him in Nori Nori!” Eiji hummed.

 

“Me too...” Ash agreed. _‘I wonder how adorable Eiji would’ve been..?’_

 

AJ gave them a dirty look, “You guys are fucking weird.”

 

“Hey, just because you’re me, that doesn’t mean you can get away with all that cussing.”

 

“Sorry…”

 

“But I think Kong and Bones would actually be thrilled, though!” Eiji said with a smile. “Sooo...that means I can go?!~” AJ’s face lit up.

 

Ash rolled his eyes turning back to face the younger blond, “No. Either way, you can’t come with me.”

 

AJ furrowed his brows, crossing his arms.

 

Ash’s face softened, “I know I know, but I don’t want you to get hurt...so it’s better that you stay here with Eiji, where it’s safe.”

 

The younger blond stared down at his sneakers, mumbling, “Fine…”

  
  
“Come on AJ…” Eiji said as he patted his back gently.

 

Ash put on his jean jacket, and grabbed the house keys in his hand. “Wait, Ash.” Eiji said tugging the sleeve of his boyfriend’s jacket. He pulled the blond in for a kiss on the lips.

 

AJ just stood there watching them. He somewhat felt a little bit _jealous..?_

 

_‘The hell am I jealous for?!’_

 

Then Eiji pulled away, “Be safe, okay?” he whispered gently. “I will, baby. Don’t worry.” Ash answered, smiling softly. Looking over at AJ, he ruffled his hair. “And you behave, alright?”

 

AJ sighed, “Yeahhh…”

 

“Well, I’m going now.” Ash said as he grabbed the house keys, putting them into his back pocket.

 

“Love you!~” Eiji shouted.

  
•

 

After 15 minutes since Ash left, Eiji and AJ sat in the living room together as they were on Netflix. Ash recently got a subscription for them all, so that way they could watch whatever.

 

Right now Eiji was busy texting Ibe to let him know that he was doing just fine. While he did that, AJ awkwardly sat next to him, and he couldn’t help but stare at the Japanese boy.

 

In the blond’s opinion he was starting to think Eiji was actually pretty _cute._

 

Suddenly AJ broke the silence between them, “Uh...since you’re supposed to be my boyfriend when I’m older, how did I meet- Ugh, I _mean_ , how did _Ash_ and you meet?”

 

Eiji looked over at him and widen his eyes, “Oh!~ Hehehe!~ ” he giggled. “Well...believe it or not...we met in this underground bar. And I know it sounds so out of place for someone like me. But I was there because I was helping out my mentor. He’s a photographer.”

 

AJ nodded, carefully listening to the Japanese boy. “So you’re an assistant?”

 

“Yup! But anyways, when I first saw Ash, he looked at me like he was all _serious_! Hehehe!~”

 

_‘Serious, huh?’_

 

“His green eyes were liking looking through me, as if he knew something. But I was nervous because someone so good-looking wouldn’t stop staring at me!” Eiji blushed a bit.

 

“Well, I know I’m such a great looking guy!” AJ claimed, showing off his charm as he flashed a smile.

 

Eiji nodded, “Mhm, yes!”

 

“Then what?”

 

“He thought I was a kid! Like I was 12 or something!”

 

“Really?! Then again, yeah, you do sort of.” AJ said, smirking.

 

Eiji rolled his eyes, “Hahaha! But then I got really curious. Because in my country we don’t use guns, they’re illegal unless you’re a police officer or if you’re in the military. So Ash let me hold his gun, and everyone around us were shocked, apparently.”

 

AJ widen his eyes a bit, with interest. “Illegal..?” he whispered out.

 

“Yup, Japan is _very_ different from America.” Eiji said as he explained.

 

“Wow...so it must be way more peaceful there?”

 

“I guess you can say that.”

 

As Eiji kept telling the story of how him and Ash fell in love, now AJ hopelessly was drawn to the dark haired boy. The way he talked, so gentle and calm. And his beautiful large brown eyes, gleaming as he giggled whenever he mentioned his older self’s name. Eiji was _so_ _pretty._ And the way he talks about Ash, he must love him dearly.

 

 _‘Gah! What the hell am I thinking? Oh god...am I really falling for this guy..?’_ AJ sighed, staring at the wall in sudden denial.

 

Then he remembered about Ash telling him about Shorter and Griffin. AJ sadly looked at the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. He still couldn’t believe it.

 

“AJ...are you okay, sweetie..?” Eiji asked, placing his hand on the young blond’s shoulder. He whimpered, as tears were slowly forming in his jade eyes. “I-I just...can’t still believe that Griff and Shorter are d-dead…”

 

“Oh AJ…” Eiji sighed softly, hugging the smaller boy. “I know baby...I’m sorry...but I that believe your brother and best friend are in a better place now.”

 

AJ stayed silent as he let Eiji embrace him. It felt warm and nice. Like he was being cared for. It was definitely comforting to be held like this by someone.

 

Eiji then had a idea, “Hey, how about you pick a movie of your choice, and I make us some popcorn?” he suggested.

 

AJ sniffled a bit, wiping his tears away, “Okay...”

 

So then the older teen went to the kitchen to make some popcorn while the blond searched for a movie.

 

Eventually they settled on watching a Disney movie, which was Coco! The Japanese and American ended up laughing and crying at all the scenes in the movie.

 

But nonetheless, they both agreed to watch another movie as soon as they finished the first one.

  
•

 

“I bet you guys had fun, huh?”

 

Eiji chuckled, tucking AJ into his bed. “Yes we did, and he really enjoyed the movie we watched.”

 

“That’s good.” Ash said as he yawned. He had recently came back from meeting up with Alex and his gang, and he found both Eiji and AJ on the couch asleep.

 

The whole scene was adorable.

 

“You know...he asked me earlier how _we_ met.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Mhm...” Eiji answered, enveloping his arms around Ash. “He was so interested about the whole thing. Especially when I told him that Japanese people don’t carry guns, unlike here.”

 

Ash looked down at his boyfriend, kissing his forehead. “Well he’s not going to use one, at least not for awhile…”

 

“Ash, I do really want AJ to have the most fun…”

 

Eiji wanted AJ to feel comfortable, letting him know that this was his home too, now. He wanted him to feel the same way Ash did. Ash thought wherever Eiji was, it was his home.

 

So that’s all he wanted for AJ to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I took forever!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE CHAPTER AYEEE!!!!!

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

Two days passed and right now it was dinner time and Ash was _skeptical_ about what was happening.

 

“AJ...I’m warning you now, okay?” Ash spoke slowly.

 

“Huh?”

 

Ash smacked his fist on the table, _“Natto_ isn’t good!”

 

The fifthteen year old blinked, slightly confused.

 

“Oh shut up, Ash. Don’t say such mean things!” Eiji frowned as he sat in his chair. He looked over at AJ, “You’re willing to try new things, right?”

 

AJ shrugged his shoulders, “I mean, I guess.”

 

“Great! So this dish right is called _Natto.”_ Eiji said while holding a small bowl. “And so the cursed food makes its introduction…” Ash mumbled, resting his cheek on with his hand.

 

The dark haired boy narrowed his brown eyes. “If you don’t shut your mouth, then chances are I’m gonna make you sleep on the couch, tonight!”

 

_“Ooooo_ ~ You better shut up, Ash! You’re making your boyfriend _mad~”_ the younger American cooed before snickering at the older Lynx.

 

“Ughhh…”

 

“Anyways AJ, try some! Let me know if you like it or not, okay?~”

 

AJ nodded, straightening the chopsticks in his hands before gathering up a bit of the natto. He then brought it to his mouth, making Ash and Eiji stare wide-eyed at him.

 

He took a bite.

 

_Chew…_

 

_Cheww..._

 

The young American teen was very quiet, and it appeared that tears were in his eyes.

 

Ash smirked, “Hah, it’s terrible right?!” He crossed his arms, _“See?_ I told your ignorant brat ass, but you didn’t want to listen-”

 

“THIS IS THE GREATEST SHIT I’VE EVER TASTED!” AJ shouted with a wide smile, before shoving his face with more natto. Eiji cheered, clapping his hands in glee. “Yay!!~”

 

_THUD!_

 

They both looked over at Ash, who fell out of his chair.

 

Ash couldn’t believe it. How _dare_ does AJ like natto?! _‘This is bad! This is really, really, BAD!’_

 

“Ash, are you okay..?” Eiji asked in concern.

 

“Nooo…”

 

“Haha!” AJ blew a raspberry at the eighteen year old.

 

“I can’t believe this….” Ash said while staring up at the ceiling in despair.

  
•

 

“Okay, so x equals-”

 

AJ sighed rolling his jade eyes, “Yeah yeah, x equals 7 if you divide 14 by 2. Ugh, god! I know this stuff already!”

 

Lately after the workbooks that Ash had ordered and arrived, he’s been schooling AJ by his own free will. And he actually enjoyed spending time with his younger self, it felt like he was reliving a good childhood memory of some sort.

 

Ash chuckled, taking his glasses off his face. “Well, that’s just the basics. I’m just making sure that you understand this, that’s all.”

 

“Mhm...I _totally_ understand.” AJ said as he rotated the mechanical pencil in his hand, “But this shit is _so_ boring! Heck, I rather be eating _natto_ with Eiji, right now!”

 

Ash gasped, “You take that back!”

 

The younger blond snickered, “Sorry that your taste buds were different when you were younger!~”

 

“I didn’t ask them to _change.”_ Ash muttered.

 

“But...one day, I _hope_ you realize how much you’ll hate natto.” he smirked.

 

“Just put more mustard in it, you big baby!”

 

_‘Tch...this brat..!’_

 

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Eiji holding a tray of snacks in his hands. “Hi!!~ How’s the lesson going?”

 

“Oh hey, babe.” Ash spun around in his chair to face his boyfriend. “‘Lil Aslan here says he’s bored, but overall he’s getting most of the equations I’m teaching him, alright.”

 

“Oh that’s great, AJ!~”

 

AJ smiled brightly, looking over at Eiji.“Are those snacks for me??~” He asked, eyeballing the fresh apple slices on the platter, along with a small jar of peanut butter that was opened.

 

Just as the Japanese boy was about to speak, Ash flicked AJ’s forehead. “Ow! What the hell?!” AJ yelled, as he nursed the pain.

 

“We have to share, _greedy!”_

 

While AJ pouted as Ash teased him, Eiji playfully dipped his finger into the peanut butter jar and applied some onto the older Lynx’s nose.

 

“E-Eiji?!”

 

“Bwahahaha!!” AJ bursted out laughing immediately, with Eiji joining in too. The look on Ash’s face was _priceless!_

 

“Ahahaha!! A-Ash..! Y-Your f-face...ahahaha!!”

 

The eighteen year old stood there, just glaring at the two.

 

_‘Laugh all you want, just you guys wait!’_

 

Ash quickly grabbed AJ and lifted him up over his shoulder. “H-Hey!! Ahaha!! L-Let go!!”

 

And with his other arm, he snaked it around Eiji’s waist with his fingers tickling his sides.

 

The dark haired teen giggled as he squirmed, “Hehehe!! A-Ash!”

 

Everything was shaping out well for the three of them. It was like they were a little family. A family that Ash and AJ never had. And the best part was that Eiji’s in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Comment your thoughts!~ Hope this story isn’t too bad lmao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to update, I’m on summer vacation now! So they’ll be more chances for me post new chapters!

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

“AJ, hurry up!” Ash groaned while banging on the bathroom door. _“Sorry~_ I’m washing my hands!~” AJ said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Urgh, why can’t you do that in the kitchen?!”

 

“Why can’t you use a litter box? You _are_ a Lynx, right?” AJ snickered loudly.

 

Ash gawked, blushing furiously. “HURRY UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

 

Eiji was busy folding clothes, while the rest were drying in the dryer. He was almost done finishing up with laundry. Just as he was about to set another folded shirt down, he heard yelling coming from the bathroom.

 

_‘Ugh…’_

 

“I’M NOT A LITTLE SHIT!”

 

“WHO THE FUCK _SINGS_ WHILE WASHING THEIR HANDS?!”

 

Eiji sighed, he headed over to the bathroom where both blondes were arguing. “What is the problem now, you two-”

 

“EIJI!!!” AJ cried, jumping on top of the Japanese boy, he crossed his legs around Eiji’s waist.

 

Eiji blinked down at AJ in sudden confusion, “W-What’s wrong..?!”

 

“Ash is being mean!” AJ whined, loudly.

 

Ash gasped, furrowing his brows. “What?! Eiji, don’t believe him!”

  
•

 

An hour later passed and Ash stood by the front door, waiting for Eiji and AJ. Today they were going out on a shopping spree for AJ. He needed some clothes that were _his_ size, not Ash’s and Eiji’s.

 

“Ash, did you grab the car keys?!” Eiji shouted from another room.

 

“Yeah!”

 

Eiji appeared with AJ walking over in Ash’s direction. “You guys ready?” the taller blond asked, playfully spinning the car keys around his index finger.

 

“Yup! We’re ready to go!” Eiji answered, looking at AJ who shyly smiled back.

 

“Alright, let’s go!” Ash said opening the front door, so they could exit their apartment.

 

Several minutes later, they made it to the parking garage where other people’s cars were. AJ and Eiji followed Ash, who was leading them to his car.

 

“Woah!!”

 

Ash quickly looked over at AJ, “What?? What’s wrong?!”

 

The younger blond awkwardly laughed, “I was just surprised by your car…” He pointed over to the shiny red vehicle.

 

“Oh…” Ash sighed in relief, “Ugh…don’t do that, I thought something bad was about to happen…”

 

Eiji hugged his boyfriend’s arm, “Oh Ash...nothing’s going to happen.”

 

“Sorry…” AJ mumbled, sadly.

 

“Nah, it’s okay, kiddo. Anyways, let’s get inside the car.” Ash said, unlocking the doors with his car keys.

 

So then they got in and clicked on their seatbelts. “Okay, so should we go shopping in Times Square here? Or..?” the eighteen year old asked, looking at Eiji with a questioning look.

 

 _‘Hm...where should we go..? I wonder if Ash would want to go to Boston?’_ Eiji thought.

 

“Um, maybe we can go to Boston? If you want…”

 

Ash nodded, “Yeah, of course babe!” He didn’t mind going at all, he would gladly take his lover anywhere that he wanted...well anywhere inside the country.

 

AJ scooted up to the front, still being the only one with no seatbelt on, “Hey! If we’re going to Boston, we’re still gonna eat food, right?”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not moving this car until you’ve buckled up!” Ash stated.

 

AJ glared at him. “Okay, jeez. I’m putting it on right now!”

 

Eiji looked up from his phone, “It says that it’ll take three hours and thirty-three minutes from Manhattan to Boston...is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna have to fill up the tank all the way. Also I bought my phone charger, so we can take turns charging our phones.” Ash said while adjusting the rear view mirror.

 

The Japanese boy cheered, “Yayy! Okay, then Boston it is!”

 

“Oh, by the way...we should buy some snacks and drinks, since it’s gonna be a three and an half hour drive. Besides,” Ash smirked looking up at the rear view mirror, “We can’t have little Aslan starving in the back.”

 

The fifthteen year old blushed, “YOU _BETTER_ BUY ME FOOD!”

 

Eiji giggled, “Don’t worry, AJ.” He winked playfully while looking up at rear view mirror, which was the cutest thing the blond haired teen had ever seen. “I’m not letting you go hungry!” Eiji finished.

 

“Hey AJ.”

 

_“What?”_

 

Ash rolled his eyes, “Aye now don’t get cocky with me, kid. I was just gonna ask if you wanna charge your phone, that’s all.”

 

AJ scoffed, resting his chin on his hand. “I don’t need your lame ass charger!”

 

“Tch...fine then, brat!”

  
•

 

**_Three hours and thirty-three minutes later..._ **

 

AJ stared out the window, while listening to music with earbuds in. He remembered earlier that he saw a large sign. It read:

 

**_Welcome to Massachusetts._ **

 

AJ still remembered the day when he ran away from home, away from all the pain and sad memories. But then he was captured by Dino’s men…

 

The young American boy sighed, _‘Tch...I’m so lucky I haven’t seen that old fuck’s face.’_

 

Eiji turned a bit in his seat, facing AJ. He waved his hand to get the younger Lynx’s attention. Quickly, AJ pulled out an earbud.

 

“Yeah..?”

 

The Japanese boy smiled brightly, “We’re in Boston!~ Aren’t you excited?!”

 

AJ blinked twice, “Oh...we _are??”_

 

“Yup! Didn’t you notice the buildings? We’re in downtown, right now.” Ash said, while driving.

 

He was right, outside the window were tall buildings and different people walking around. It almost reminded AJ of New York.

 

_‘Then again, this is a city…’_

 

“Okay, everyone out the car. I gotta pay for parking.”

 

The three took off their seatbelts and exited the car, standing on the sidewalk. Ash took out his wallet and started to pay the machine for parking. Then a little slip was printed out, he grabbed it and unlocked the driver’s door.

 

Then he placed the slip in the front of the main window. “There, now we can go start exploring.” Ash said, slipping his wallet in his back pocket of his jeans.

 

“So AJ...where do you want to go?” Eiji asked, standing next to him. The Japanese boy was rather excited about shopping for his boyfriend’s younger self! Something about it was cute and comforting!

 

“Uhhh, I dunno. I’ve never been to Boston before.” AJ said, scratching his cheek, nervously.

 

Ash let a snort, “Same. But we can start with H&M, they have some nice clothes.”

 

“Tch, but that’s like fancy!”

 

Truth was that AJ had never shopped in H&M before, not even back in New York in his timeline. “Fancy? Sure, but it’s more like casual clothing. They have t-shirts, so chill.”

 

Ash sighed and looked at the sky, “And then we can go inside Aéropostale, Gap, Nordstrom Rack, etc.”

 

Eventually the three went inside H&M, with Eiji looking around the store in fascination. Ash was looking at a navy blue cardigan when Eiji came skipping over to him.

 

“What do you think, babe?” Ash asked, holding up the cardigan.  “I think it would look handsome on you!~” Eiji chirped.

 

“Hmm, you really think so, baby?~” Ash said, as he stood next to the Japanese boy who was looking at a pale pink dress shirt, on display.

 

AJ stared at them awkwardly, not knowing what to do. _‘It feels weird, watching them like this. Relationships...I wonder what they do to you?’_ He looked down at his red converse and sighed.

 

Eiji noticed and sadly smiled, “Hey AJ, let’s find something that you’ll like!~”

 

“U-Uhh...okay…”

  
•

 

In the end, the three held several bags in each of their hands. Different bags from different stores. Ash told Eiji and AJ that they should go to the car and put the bags away in the trunk, that way they could continue shopping a little bit more.

 

So they did.

 

Once AJ handed over his bags to Eiji, who was going to help Ash with the rest, he absentmindedly started to walk away without realizing that he already walked a block away!

 

•

 

••

 

•••

 

“OH SHIT!” AJ hissed, he turned around and didn’t see Ash nor Eiji behind him.

 

_‘Fuck, how did I even..?!’_

 

He turned around again, and all he saw was people walking past him. So then AJ ran the opposite direction, hoping to find Ash and Eiji. He didn’t know Boston that well.

 

Heck, he didn’t even know Massachusetts that well!

 

_‘Oh god, where are they?!’_

 

“Ash! Eiji?!”

 

People stared at him, confused.

 

The young teen sighed. What was he going to do? He couldn’t call them, his phone was dead…

 

_‘Urgh, I should’ve charged my phone when I had the chance..!’_

 

“This sucks…” AJ muttered as he slowly walked, looking down at the concrete.

 

“Honey, maybe we should eat at...La Voile? It looks nice-”

 

_BUMP!_

 

“Oh!”

 

AJ looked up to see if it was Eiji or Ash, but instead it was an elderly couple. Well not too elderly, they appeared to be in their mid-fifties. “Ah! S-Sorry..!” AJ quickly said, realizing that he bumped into them.

 

There stood lady had long blonde hair up with a clip holding it in place. And there was a man who was right beside her. He had light brown hair with a few gray strands.

 

“Oh my goodness! Will, look! He has green eyes!”

 

AJ raised a brow, _“Hah?_ Pardon me?”

 

The lady chuckled, “Oh I’m sorry! It’s just that we rarely see anyone with green eyes!”

 

AJ nodded slowly, “Oh… Uh, also sorry about bumping into you earlier…”

 

She smiled warmly, “Oh don’t worry, sweetie. It’s alright.”

 

“So, what’s your name, son?” the man asked. The young teen awkwardly stood there, trying to figure out how he would introduce himself. _‘Well, it’s not like we’d meet again anyways…’_

 

“AJ Lynx.”

 

The older man smiled, sticking out his hand for AJ to shake. He then said his name, “Will Harrington.”

 

“And I’m Lauren!”

 

AJ shyly smiled, “Oh, so Mr. and Mrs. Harrington?” The two nodded, “Yes, we’re married to each other.” Will said.

 

Lauren sighed as she stared at AJ, “I’m sorry but your face...it just reminds me so much of our daughter’s when she was younger…”

 

 _‘Her daughter’s?’_ AJ wondered. “Oh, uh...how is she?” he asked, awkwardly looking at the lady.

 

As soon as Lauren was about to speak, she hesitated. During those five seconds of silence, AJ raised a brow in worry. Will placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder, as he looked at the blond boy.

 

“You see...almost around 18 years ago...our daughter _died…”_

 

AJ couldn’t help but widen his green eyes, “O-Oh no...I’m so sorry, uh I um-”

 

Lauren smiled warmly, “No, it’s alright… But you somehow remind me of her, her eyes were green too. Just that yours are more brighter, I would say. And her hair was blonde as well.”

 

“Oh…I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but both of your eyes are blue…” AJ said with a nervous laugh.

 

Will chuckled, “Our daughter got her green eyes from Lauren’s mother.”

 

_‘Oh, she got it from her grandmother then…’_

 

“Well, it’s nice talking to you, but I have to find my _older..._ brother!”

 

“Oh, did you get separated from him?” Lauren said while tilting her head in concern. AJ nodded, “Yeah, I was with him and his boyfriend, shopping for clothes.”

 

“Awe! That’s adorable!~”

 

_‘How is it adorable..? Well...Eiji is adorable so yeah, maybe…’_

 

“AJ!!”

 

“AJ!!!”

 

The fifteen year old boy jumped, “Oh...ahaha..!” he over looked at the couple, “Guess they found me…”

 

Lauren and Will laughed softly, “Nice meeting you, AJ. Make sure you don’t lose your older brother again! Well, we’re going to eat dinner now inside this restaurant, have a nice day!”

 

And with that, AJ watched the couple walk away.

 

“AJ!” Eiji shouted while jogging over to him. “Me and Ash have been looking everywhere for you!” The Japanese panted, catching his breath. Ash caught up with him and started to yell, “AJ! You’re supposed to stick with us! Do you know how much trouble we through just to shout your name? God, now I sound like a damn parent!”

 

“Ash...calm down.” Eiji said gently, rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

 

They looked over at the younger boy, and yet he wasn’t paying any attention of the sort. He was lost in space.

 

_‘I wonder what was their daughter’s name..? And why do those two kinda feel...familiar to me..?’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙂 The world sure is small, huh? I wonder who Lauren and Will really are?~ Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melting like an ice creammm when you smileee~
> 
> Sorry, Cuco’s cover of Melting by Kali Uchis is just perfection... (Listen to it on YouTube or SoundCloud lmao) And that reminded me of how AJ feels about-
> 
> Oops...
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! :)

**Manhattan, New York, 2015**

 

Dino sat on a royal blue armchair, with gripping a wine glass in his left hand. He wasn’t sure how things would’ve lead to this, but he wasn’t going down with a fight.

 

 _Ash_ has been missing for approximately two weeks, and it was all so sudden. When Dino had been informed by Blanca, saying that the last time he had interacted with the blond boy, was during their fighting lessons.

 

_‘So who on Earth’s mind taken Ash away?!’_

 

He already gotten police to search for the green-eyed teen, desperate to have _his pet_ back...

  
•

 

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

In a large bedroom, two beds were occupied by three people. AJ in one, while Ash and Eiji were in the other. Small giggles were exchanged with kisses in the first bed.

 

“Love you~ My precious baby angel~” a loving voice whispered softly into Eiji’s ear. Ash spooned his Japanese boyfriend, fingers underneath fabric, caressing the warm skin of Eiji’s belly.

 

“Hnngh..!~”

 

Nibbling on Eiji’s cheek, Ash lowered his hand down past his boyfriend’s belly button. But a hand grabbed his wrist, quickly.

 

Eiji stared at the blond’s green eyes, that illuminated in the dark, “Ash...you _know_ we can’t…”

 

As much as it was _literally_ killing Ash, the Japanese boy was right. If he touched Eiji there, it would automatically turn into love making in an instant….

 

And they couldn’t have that, AJ was in the room.

 

“I miss having you _on_ the _bed,_ though...”

 

Eiji smiled, gently brushing a few strands of golden hair away from his face. “I know… But it’s not so bad in the shower...right?~”

 

Ash hummed, inhaling Eiji’s scent from his shoulder. “The only pros from shower sex, is being mostly clean and hearing you moan like a little-”

 

Eiji shushed the blond, immediately.

 

The room was awfully quiet, so Ash didn’t know what was the problem.

 

Until the two heard small whimpers coming from the other side of the room.

 

“M-Mom..! D-Don’t leave me..!”

 

Eiji widened his eyes, sitting up from the bed, looking over. He saw AJ shaking in his sleep, hands clenched into small little fists.

 

“Ash, I think AJ’s having a nightmare!”

 

It only took a couple of seconds before the two got off from the bed, attempting to wake fifteen year old.

 

AJ shivered, breathing harder, it seemed that his body was trying to wake up, like it was stuck.

 

Eiji gave a worried look, gently shaking the smaller boy in front of him. “AJ, baby, wake up… Please wake up…”

 

Ash watched.

 

If anything, he felt sad for his younger self struggling through a nightmare.

 

A loud gasp filled the room, following with a hurdle of unsettling cries.

 

Warm tears flowed down onto AJ’s face, as he sobbed in Eiji’s arms. The Japanese boy hugged him tightly, snug and close. Petting his messy blond hair, over and over.

 

“It’s okay, baby… I’ve got you, I’m right here…” Eiji whispered in a sweet, hopeful voice.

 

Ash smiled a bit, wrapping his arms around AJ’s back.

 

“And I’m here too, kiddo…”

 

The fifteen year old eventually calmed down, resting his head on Eiji’s chest. The subtle touch of fingers running through his hair, eased him...luring him back to a _now,_ much more peaceful sleep.

 

Eiji looked up at Ash, eyes that had sadness in them.

 

“Take your time.”

  
•

 

Saturday came a few days later, and Ash had left earlier in the afternoon, around 2 pm or so, to meet up with Max, to discuss about something important.

 

So it was just Eiji and AJ in the apartment. The sound of rain could be heard. The windows were slightly foggy and several droplets of rain continuously rolled down, after and after.

 

AJ sat in the living room while watching cartoons, snickering at the tv. His legs were sprawled out, wearing blue basketball shorts and a black tank top. Popping a grape into his mouth, the blond almost choked when he began to laugh again, at the stupidity of the cartoon characters on tv.

 

Eiji was in the kitchen preparing for tonight's dinner, which was chicken alfredo! He was wearing his usual apron that was slightly damp from drying his hands on it.

 

Eventually, AJ’s cartoon had finished. And he stared at the floor in boredom for a couple seconds, until he bounced up from the couch.

 

Bowl in hand, the blond teenager headed over to the kitchen were Eiji was.

 

“Eiji.”

 

The Japanese boy looked over and smiled, “Oh, you’re done? Let me take the bowl-”

 

AJ instantly wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist, sliding in a leg between the dark haired boy’s. The Japanese boy blinked, curiously looking down at the messy blob of blond hair that cuddled against his chest.

 

Eiji sighed, petting the soft blond hair, gently.

 

Then fifteen year old mumbled something that Eiji couldn’t understand. “What did you say, AJ?” AJ looked up and pouted, cheeks big and rosy. “I said that you smell good…” He blushed looking away.

 

But what he meant to say was something _else._

 

Eiji giggled, “Why thank you, and you smell good too!~” He then took the bowl and walked to the sink and started to wash it. AJ frowned, peering over next to the older boy.

 

“I can’t wait to be taller than you.” He randomly said.

 

Eiji smiled and nodded, “Oh you’ll get taller eventually. Who knows? Maybe you’ll even be taller than _Ash!”_

 

AJ smiled a bit, “That’d be cool…”

 

He was getting used to living his life like this. Normal, crime-free, and he definitely enjoyed the freeloading. His studies with Ash were going well, too.

 

AJ was already on a course for tenth grade instead of ninth.

 

Eiji was proud the day Ash told him. So in celebration, the Japanese boy baked white macadamia cookies. But that wasn’t all.

 

Eiji specifically went to the grocery store downstairs, to buy chocolate syrup and decorated paper straws. So then three mixed chocolate syrup inside a glass of milk, stirring with their paper straws, eating the warm cookies.

 

AJ really liked them a lot. They were his new favorite cookies because _Eiji_ made them.

 

If the young blond teen didn’t notice, his feelings for the Japanese boy were growing at a strange turn. At least that’s what he felt like that’s how it was going.

 

Eiji had a motherly side to him, sweet, gentle, and caring.

 

Every night before bed, he’d tuck in AJ with giving him a small kiss on his cheek. The American boy would want another kiss, but he kept that wish to himself.

 

Ash didn’t really pay much attention to Eiji’s love for AJ when it came to things like that, he would just let them be.

 

But if it was nightmares that led to his younger self to wake up crying hysterically, immediately Ash would be by AJ’s side along with Eiji.

 

Nonetheless, Ash did care.

 

“I’m so hungry…” AJ sighed, resting his face on his arms, while sitting on a barstool, watching Eiji from the breakfast bar.

 

“But you just had grapes… Then again...you are still growing, and growing boys do need to eat…” Eiji said, glancing over at the fridge.

 

“Do you want me to fix you a sandwich?”

 

AJ snickered at the older boy’s question.

 

Raising a brow, Eiji looked at him with confusion, “What?”

 

“Nothing...and yes please…”

 

“Okie dokie, my little Aslan!~” Eiji smiled, walking to the pantry to grab bread.

 

 _‘Griffin used to call me little Aslan…’_ AJ thought sadly. Sometimes the thoughts of his older brother would linger in his mind, every now and then. Especially Shorter…

 

But the couple that AJ had met in Boston seemed oddly familiar, there was no way he had met them before… So why they gave off a weird vibe to him?

 

Could they have a connection with him?

 

Like as if they were _related_ to him?

 

_‘Nah… I totally doubt some shit like that…’_

 

“Here you go!~” Eiji settled a plate with a sandwich on it, with two pickles, and a few potato chips on the side.

 

AJ stared at the plate for a second, slowly about ask him something.

 

“I know, it’s like enough for a meal, but you can always eat your chicken alfredo later at night.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“AJ, it’s fine. Now go ahead and eat! You’re hungry right?”

 

“Okay...thank you, Eiji…” The blond teen blushed, looking down at his food.

 

Eiji gave a soft smile, “You’re welcome, sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melting like an ice creammm, when you smileeee!~~~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comment your thoughts, please ó^ò


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a roughly short chapter but I hope you’ll laugh! Love you guys! :3

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

Eiji pushed a shopping cart as he walked while observing the different types of beef available. Ash stared at a list of things that they needed, and eventually he found himself smiling at Eiji’s handwriting.

 

_‘It’s so simple yet beautiful…’_

 

Today grocery shopping had to be done. So here was Ash. In charge of what to tell Eiji what they need for the house.

 

Ash would usually go grocery shopping with his boyfriend when he got the chance, it’s just that things were a little bit different now. Not that he minded or anything.

 

“Hey Eiji, can I get this??” AJ asked with a huge smile on his face, while holding up a box of Lucky Charms.

 

The Japanese boy smiled, “Of course you can!”

 

Ash squinted his eyes, glaring over at the cereal box in the fifteen year old’s hands. A bowl of ‘Lucky Charms’ appeared on the front cover on the box, along with a red haired leprechaun, wearing all green.

 

 _“Fucking_ leprechaun…”

 

AJ frowned, “Hey! He’s apart of our heritage, y’know!” This caused Eiji to giggle a bit.

 

 _Now,_ Ash couldn’t help but hold back a laugh, “Pbfft! _H-Heritage?!_ Hah! _Please!”_ He couldn’t believe this.

 

_‘This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!’_

 

AJ nodded, “He is! Remember how dad is a second generation of Irish immigrants?” He placed the cereal box into the shopping cart gently, next to the carton of eggs.

 

Eiji opened his mouth in awe, “Oh, you’re of Irish descendants, Ash?”

 

The older blond rolled his jade eyes, crossing his arms together. Letting out a sigh, he glanced over at the Japanese boy, “Yesss…”

 

“That’s so cool!”

 

A couple minutes later, the three continued walking around the store until they made their way to the cashier. AJ skipped next to Ash, hands in the pockets of his jacket, wearing his red converse that skipped along the floor.

 

“AJ, stop. You’re gonna bump into something.” Ash said monotonously as he stared down at his phone, scrolling.

 

 _“Pshh, you’re not the boss of me…”_ AJ muttered under his breath.

 

“I _heard_ that.”

  
•

 

AJ sat by the window in the dining room, staring at whatever he saw. His legs were criss-crossed, hands busy holding an orange. Fingernails soaking in the smell of the fruit, attempting to peel off the tangy skin.

 

It was raining once again.

 

And AJ was feeling sentimental.

 

“Hey, kiddo…” A familiar voice said.

 

Looking up, Ash smiled down at the young teen. AJ watched as he grabbed a chair, placing next to him, and sitting down.

 

“So...whatcha thinking about?” Ash inquired, resting his face on his arms.

 

AJ popped a piece of fruit into his mouth, before answering.

 

“I’m eating an orange...while watching the rain…”

 

Ash smiled, “Cool.”

 

AJ sighed. Being alone like this with his older self was... _weird._ It’s not like he despised it, but what was he supposed actually say, other than ask questions?

 

_‘No matter what, I'll still end up asking anyways…’_

 

“I’m bored.” AJ bluntly began.

 

Ash chuckled as he sat up, looking ahead at the ceiling. “Well, Eiji’s out with Ibe…”

 

“That’s his mentor, right?”

 

The older Lynx nodded, “Yup. So I don’t know what you want to do…” Suddenly AJ groaned loudly, leaning back away from the window. He started to rock back and forth slowly on his chair.

 

Maybe asking a question wouldn’t actually hurt?

 

“Hey uh...d-do you ever sometimes think about what mom looked like..? Or how her voice _sounded..?”_

 

Ash faced AJ, green eyes a bit widened. At first he couldn’t speak, hesitant really. But he soon got a grip, “Y-Yeah...why?”

 

AJ blinked, staring down at his feet “Well...I dunno know. I feel like she must be very beautiful, and-”

 

“And a _bitch_ for leaving us.” Ash finished.

 

Then the fifteen year old stopped rocking in his chair.

 

“...Why did she leave..?”

 

Ash sighed, focusing his attention to the window with droplets of water spilling from the outside.

 

“Do you know why, yet..?”

 

 _“No...I don’t…”_ Ash mumbled.

 

AJ tightened his lips together, slightly disappointed.

 

“Oh…”

 

Ash sighed, “Yeah… Anyways wanna watch tv?” He suggested to his younger self. AJ shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Sure.”

 

The two blondes walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Ash grabbed the remote and switched on the tv, immediately pressing the numbers on the remote.

 

_Disney Channel._

 

And a _certain_ movie was playing, which brought both AJ and Ash into an uproar.

 

“HOLY SHIT! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 2?! I REMEMBER WATCHING THIS WHEN I WAS AT SHORTER’S HOUSE, BACK WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE!” Ash practically yelled in excitement.

 

AJ smiled widely and nodded, “YEAH! LOOK, TROY IS ABOUT TO SING BET ON IT!!”

 

Ash and AJ stared at each other, before they both got up and started dancing along to the song that played on the tv.

 

_“Everybody's always talking at me. Everybody's trying to get in my head. I want to listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead!”_

 

Ash began to sing, “Did you ever~ lose yourself to get what you want? Did you ever~ get on a ride then wanna get off? Did you ever~ push away the ones you should've held close? Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?!”

 

AJ laughed and got a hold of the remote, and brought it close to his face, using it as a microphone. “I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am! I'll give it all I got, that is my plan! Will I find what I lost?!”

 

Then as on cue, the two spun and sang in unison.

 

“You know you can _bet_ on _it,_ _bet_ on _it,_ _bet_ on _it,_ _bet_ on _it_ _!!!”_

 

Adorable as it was for the two to sing and dance, but unfortunately they didn’t know that they were...tone deaf...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *doesn't update until now* does anyone miss this story or like it? XD

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

AJ laid in bed as Eiji held him in his arms while the small lamp dimly lit the room. The young teen slowly fluttered his blond lashes, almost falling back asleep with Eiji gently petting his hair.

 

AJ had woken up from a nightmare, earlier on. That caused for Eiji to quickly comfort the boy, making sure he was alright.

 

“I’ve got you...I’m here…” The Japanese boy said, warmly. Eventually AJ just closed his eyes, and dozed off into blissful dreams.

 

Eiji gave a small smile of relief and decided to check his phone. A notification popped up from a news app that he downloaded several months ago. The article header read:

 

**_Several Killings in Various Gangs_ **

 

The dark haired boy bit his lip, before tapping onto the notification. His eyes quickly scanned each word of the article, before a sudden heart beat made him gasp.

 

_‘Ash…’_

 

Suddenly as on cue, the bedroom door opened to reveal the older Lynx. Eiji looked over and saw the American walking, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Hey, babe.” He said.

 

Eiji averted his brown eyes away, “Hi...Ash…” 

 

Ash glanced over at AJ who was sleeping next to Eiji, in the same bed. “What’s up with him?” Ash inquired, popping a soda can open.

 

“Nightmare.” Eiji automatically responded with, “He was sweating...and he was so cold…”

 

“Did you check if he had a fever?” Ash monotonously asked once more.

 

“Yeah, but that wasn’t it.”

 

Ash nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, where AJ and Eiji was. The Japanese boy slightly frowned, fiddling with his fingers. He didn’t know what he was doing.

 

“You sure came home late… It’s already 12:40, and you said you’d be back by 10:30. Which technically was yesterday…”

 

Ash glumly stared down at his red converse, “I’m sorry...I just had lots of things to do… I’ve been busy…but anyways, I’m beat.” He sighed, before taking another sip of his soda.

 

Eiji remained silent until his eyes caught little red specks on his boyfriend’s shirt. “There’s blood on your shirt…”

 

Ash stiffened a bit, grasping onto his white t-shirt. “What are you trying to say..?”

 

The Japanese boy placed his phone down beside the American, showing him the article. “Did you do this..? It says the victims got rid of their weapons but were still shot anyways… Shot _precisely_ in between the eyes. I didn’t want to believe such a thing, but...only _you_ could do something like this…”

 

“So what?”

 

Eiji turned his head over to Ash, furrowing his brows, _“So what?”_ He got up from the bed and walked in front of the blond.

 

 _“Why_ are you doing this, Ash? You’re _not_ the type of guy to shoot an unresisting person.”

 

Ash looked up at Eiji, “Who _do_ _you_ think I am?” He asked sternly. “I told you countless times, I’m a murderer. They shot my friends to save themselves, they’re paying for what they did.”

 

Eiji couldn’t believe what he was hearing, _“Sure._ The _strong_ can say such things… But not everyone is gifted with talent like you…”

 

Ash snorted, “Heh! A _talent?_ For what, _killing?”_  

 

The Japanese boy frowned while clenching his fists, “Why do you keep saying that?!”

 

AJ stirred in his sleep, slowly beginning to awaken. He could hear muffled voices that gradually gotten louder. Until he heard one familiar voice snapped into an angry tone.

 

“You wanna let them run _free?_ To just _kill_ us?! _Huh?!”_ Ash began to raise his voice. “It’s not about reasoning, Eiji! Everything is about _power!_ That’s the _fucking_ world I live in!”

 

AJ silently watched, as Eiji stood in shock. He could tell by the Japanese boy’s facial expression that he was hurt by Ash’s harsh words. 

 

“W-Why you guys arguing..?”

 

Ash and Eiji quickly took notice of the younger blond, “Look what you did, Ash! You woke him up!” 

 

The older Lynx could only laugh. “Pshh, _me?_ You’re the one who started this all!”

 

Eiji furrowed his brows, “How do you expect to be a good role model for AJ, if you’re acting like _this?!”_

 

“I’m just trying to prove a point for all the things I’ve done, lately! What would **you** know about it?!” Ash yelled loudly.

 

AJ stared at his older self with fear, not knowing what to say or even do. He could only just watch. 

 

Eiji took a deep breath, “I don’t know… For all I _would_ know, is that I’d be dead in your world by now. But I do have to say this...y-you're not yourself right now. You’re _not_ the Ash that Skip, Shorter, and I know!”

 

Ash flinched, knitting his brows as he instantly grabbed his jacket off from the bed. He began to walk over to the bedroom door, “Where are you going?!” Eiji asked in a shaky voice, with AJ looking at Ash confused and worried.

 

The eighteen year old stopped by the door, “You said I don’t know how ungifted people feel...but does that mean then you understand how I _feel?_ I’ve _never_ wanted this gift, not once in my _goddamn_ life!” Ash shouted looking back at the Japanese boy, before exiting the room and slamming the door closed.

 

“Ash!” Eiji called after him, but he sighed while facepalming stressfully.

 

“Is he gonna...come back..?” AJ asked, quietly.

 

Eiji looked over and gave a small sympathetic smile, “I hope he does… AJ, I’m sorry that we woke you up...especially for yelling so late at this hour. Did we scare you..?” The dark haired boy questioned, tucking in a bit of AJ’s hair behind his ear.

 

AJ looked down and shook his head.

 

_‘Scare me for what, if I already experienced worse frightening scenarios before…’_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to even put in another part within this chapter lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I missed writing so much! I’m so sorry for not being able to update sooner! Schools been making me busy, and I’m just always tired after I get home, but I am trying to get back into writing again!! Thank you for those who patiently waited for this chapter! You’re all amazing and hope you guys like it!

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

AJ was all alone in the apartment, he woke up alone, and ate breakfast that Eiji saved him, _alone._

 

The Japanese boy had left a note saying he went to look for Ash.

 

_‘He’d actually bothered to look for douchebag older me?’_

 

It’s not like AJ cared as much right now, he went back to the bedroom and crawled into his comfy bed, trying to warm up the blanket he wrapped himself in.

 

Closing his eyes, a nap sounded good to him...but green eyes opened and stared up at the white ceiling. The way his older self yelled last night, how the anger in his eyes glowed red towards Eiji...it just wasn’t Ash at all…

 

“Man...they really are something...but it’s weird thinking about how I watched my own self argue with my future boyfriend….”

 

Suddenly AJ could hear the noise of the front door open, keys jingling, while soft whispers hushed.

 

_‘Huh..?’_

 

Close footsteps stopped by the hallway outside the bedroom that AJ was in.

 

“No baby...I have to make it up to you…”

 

“Oh, Ash…”

 

AJ blinked but smiled slowly, _‘Guess they made up..? I hope so…_ ’

 

As the teen was lost in his thoughts, the bedroom door swung open. “AJ..? Are you awake? Did you eat the food I left you on the stove?”

 

It was Eiji’s voice-

 

“Kiddo, we know you’re awake.”

 

 _‘And Ash’s…’_ AJ frowned into his pillow.

 

Without any warning whatsoever, the blankets were dragged off of fifteen year old’s body, letting him feel the cool air his feet and neck.

 

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” 

 

Ash rolled his eyes, “More like why are you ignoring our questions?!”

 

Eiji sighed, “Ash, that wasn’t very nice!”

 

The older American grunted, staring down at his younger self. AJ wasn’t amused, as he stared back with his blond hair all messy. “Staying in bed all day isn’t good, ya hear me?”

 

“That’s kinda hypocritical coming from you, _Ash…”_

 

Both blondes looked over at the Japanese boy, who looked slightly disappointed.

 

“Yeah! Besides...I did enough educational work this week! Let me off the hook, man!” 

 

Ash then felt a bit guilty as he scratched the back of his head, “You’re right...I’m sorry...sleep in then, kid.” But then Eiji got in front of the older Lynx, “But did you eat your breakfast??” Of course Eiji couldn’t help but worry over AJ as per usual.

 

The younger blond teen smiled, nodding his head, “Yup! The food was great! I really enjoyed it, thank you!”

 

Hearing that made Eiji sighed in relief, smiling, “Ah, I’m so glad!~”

  


Later in the afternoon, Eiji sat in the living with AJ as they both watched some tv together. Ash was watching with them too, but he eventually received a phone call, so of course Ash excused himself and went to a different room.

 

Most likely to be his office.

 

What AJ never understood was how Ash always seemed to be headed somewhere sometimes, wearing the most casual yet formal clothes possible.

 

Eiji just always said that Ash wanted to look more grown up but still youthful, but AJ thought that was full of crap.

 

“I’m gonna go use the bathroom…”

 

Eiji just smiled and nodded, continuing to face back at the tv screen.

 

Once AJ was out of Eiji’s sight, he quietly tipped toed by the outside of Ash’s office, and pressed his ear against the door. _‘Who is he talking to anyways?’_

 

_“Listen Max, I did some research about the drug. There’s a lot of weird stuff mixed into it, which kinda doesn’t make no sense, but I’ll get back to you about it.”_

 

_‘What? What the hell?! A drug?!’_

 

AJ blinked in confusion, _‘Did I finally become a drug dealer…? Oh gosh...this is sad…’_

 

_“How should I know?! And yeah, Salinger is the reason it’s named that...Banana Fish…’_

 

As soon as AJ heard those last two words, something inside him sparked. Like he should know what that is….

 

_‘Banana Fish...such a weird..name… And what is that supposed to be…? Is it...a drug..?’_

 

_“What? You want to meet up?! Ugh, fine old man… Haha! Listen pops, you’re gonna have to wear your fake tacky mustache again! Yes, yes...I’ll dress as Chris-“_

 

Now AJ was just mainly lost, but he moved away from the door and rushed inside the bedroom.

 

“Who is Max…? And what the hell is Banana Fish..?! And why does it sound so familiar..? I’ve never heard of it before-”

 

“Hey, AJ.” Ash suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Startled, the young fifteen year old fell onto the floor. “Are you okay..?” Ash inquired, raising a brow in slight concern.

 

“O-Oh! Yeah! Pshh...totally fine...mind your business, Ash!” AJ defensively said immediately.

 

“Right…” Ash then walked over to the closet and looked through his shirts, finding his _‘Chris’_ attire.

 

“Are you going somewhere again..?” AJ randomly asked.

 

Ash sighed, “Yeah, got some business to do, but I’ll be back early to eat dinner with you and Eiji. So don’t worry, I’m not gonna abandon you guys like last night… And about last night...I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have yelled at Eiji like that...or even in front of you… AJ...you know you’re better than me, don’t be like me...just be yourself…”

 

AJ blinked once more, “But I’m you?”

 

“Y-You know what I mean!” Ash blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Haha! Your face is red!”

 

“Oh shut up, kid.”

 

AJ warmly smiled, he liked Ash, he thought he was pretty cool. Even though it was technically his older self, but that didn’t stop AJ from admiring him as an older brother figure.

 

While Ash was almost done getting dressed to meet up with Max, AJ noticed how the older Lynx never reached up by the top cabinet of the closet.

 

_‘What’s in there anyways..? Blankets? Towels?’_

 

“Alright, well I’m going now! See ya!” Ash said while ruffling his younger self’s blonde hair.

 

“O-Okay!!”

 

Then Ash left the room, to head over to Eiji, and inform him that he’ll see his boyfriend later.

 

AJ scrunched up his nose and narrowed his jade eyes. “That top cabinet...I must figure out what’s there…” Just as he was going to reach for the handle, AJ realized something pretty much unfortunate.

 

“Oh for fucks sake!”

 

_‘I’m too short…’_

 

A couple of minutes passed, and AJ was balancing on a couple of four thick books, that were resting on top of a stool.

 

“Almost...there…! Ugh…! GOT IT!” Swinging the handle open, AJ gasped as he widened his eyes at the object that he saw in front of him.

 

“MY GUN?!”

  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnnnn this looks rushed... I’m sorry for not updating in forever.... 😭😭 :3 enjoy!!!

**Manhattan, New York, 2018**

 

AJ stared in disbelief. Just what on Earth was his gun doing here?! The last time he saw it was when he first arrived at the condo, and when he was about to take a bath leaving his gun in his...clothes…

 

Then AJ realized that he had forgotten to take his gun back before giving his clothes to Eiji!

 

_‘DID ASH HIDE IT FROM ME?!’_

 

He couldn’t believe this!

 

“And the fact that I forgot about my gun… Oh my god, man!”

 

 _“AJ?!”_ Eiji’s voice called out from the living room, AJ quickly took his gun and hid it inside his pants, replying nervously, “Y-Yes?!”

 

_“What are you doing?!”_

 

“N-Nothing!” AJ then slowly got down from the stack of books that laid on the stool, and rushed to put everything back in its place. He closed the bedroom door and casually walked over back to Eiji, who was in the living room.

 

“There you are!” Eiji smiled, “I’m gonna start making our lunch now. Want anything in particular?” He rose up from the leather sofa.

 

“U-Uh, anything I guess??” AJ awkwardly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Y-Yeah! Anything you make is always good, Eiji!”

 

The Japanese male gushed, “You're so sweet!”

 

Later on that afternoon, when the two finished their lunch, Eiji decided to take a nap since he was feeling quite tired from doing housework.

 

So AJ sat on the floor, staring out the window.

 

_‘Where does Ash even go? I need to find out… I’m tired of hiding here…’_

 

Then an idea sparked him.

 

_‘Wait, Eiji is sleeping so...I can sneak out! Yup, that’s it. I’m gonna do it.’_

 

Grabbing his letter jacket and putting on his hoodie, 

AJ tied the shoelaces of his converse, and made sure his gun was loaded.

 

And luckily it still was, no bullets were used since the day he arrived in the future.

 

“Alright… Time to explore and find out where Ash is!”

 




 

“I can’t believe it… I’m gonna make sure to collect information though.”

 

Ash looked at Max and nodded, “Right. Well I’m gonna head out.” He grabbed his coat and began putting it on.

 

“Wait, how’s Eiji doing?” Max inquired.

 

Ash smiled a bit to himself, but turned, “Like always, why?”

 

The older American male sighed, “Innocence can be more dangerous than guns sometimes, ya know.”

 

Ash stared at the front door, “I know that. Don’t worry about it, I know how to protect him…”

 

_‘Besides, I have to protect AJ too now.’_

 

“I know, I’m just a little concern since even though you’re both dating, things are still risky for him.”

 

“Exactly, old man. That’s why he doesn’t go out without me or my guys.”

 

Max pouted, “Who you’re calling old man?!”

 

 _“You.”_ Ash smirked, waving, without looking back, “See ya later, old man!”

 

“Why you little brat-“

 

As Ash exited out Max’s apartment, he thought about how even more different his life had become. There were dark parts, parts that he couldn’t avoid, and parts were he just felt happy and content. Eiji was one of those parts, getting date the Japanese boy was really a dream for the blond.

 

He loves Eiji dearly. 

 

Every bit of him.

 

And then eventually, somehow a whole miracle occurred for Ash to meet his younger self. He couldn’t even understand the whole situation at first, but eventually he’d had went with the flow.

 

AJ was generically the same as Ash, of course, since they were the _same_ person, just the ages were slightly off.

 

But for Ash, it felt nice to be like an older brother figure. He thought AJ was a great kid. Heck, Ash had wondered the other day why he stopped slicking his hair back at the age of sixteen?

 

_‘AJ….’_

 

The blond smiled to himself, he couldn’t help but just think how lucky he was...to give his younger self better memories than what he had ever had during his last few teen years.

 

Suddenly, Ash felt a vibration coming from his phone, with one after another. He quickly pulled out his smartphone and stared at the messages, unable to comprehend what they read.

 

_Eiji: Ash! AJ is missing!_

_Eiji: HE’S MISSING!!! I was taking a nap and I guess he just snuck out?!? I’m so sorry!!!_

 

_“Shit…”_

 




 

There was never a day that Times Square wouldn’t be crowded with people, aside from cars, buses, etc. AJ walked alongside the sidewalk, hands shuffled into the pockets of his jacket.

 

His hoodie was covering his head as he walked, carefully eying the streets, filled with hundreds of people.

 

 _‘New York hasn’t changed much for 2018…. I wonder how are things going back in my timeline..?’_ AJ thought curiously to himself. 

 

_Bump!_

 

“Hey! Watch it, kid!” A male voice yelled with a thick New York accent.

 

AJ rolled his eyes, continuing to walk forward.

 

Ash had told him that it would be risky if anyone saw him, but whenever he went out with the older blond and Eiji, nothing never happened.

 

_‘A young Ash Lynx is roaming the streets of Manhattan, big deal? Like anyone would give a shit!’_

 

The fifteen year old simply saw himself as any other white boy that just happened to explore the city.

 

Well…AJ was mainly trying to figure out where Ash had gone, but chances are...he doesn’t really know where…

 

_‘Man I’m hungry…’_

 

AJ scanned around to see any nearby cafes, and the closest he found was Starbucks, that was a few meters away.

 

And he just jogged over.

 

Opening the door to the entrance, he stepped in and took a whiff of the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Awakening his nostrils...a little too harsh…

 

“Jesus Christ..!” He scrunched up his nose, rubbing it. Looking at the line, he made his way over to it, and stared up at the menu.

 

 _“Heh! Lucky for me, I have cash!”_ The young teen whispered with an uwu expression.

 

A few minutes after ordering a couple pastries, AJ nommed happily onto his croissant, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

 

“Yum!”

 

He walked out of the shop, and continued walking as he ate. But he felt hand palm his shoulder…

 

“So Ash...have you shrunk while preparing for our fight?~”

 

AJ froze.

 

He recognized _that voice!_

 

Slowly, he turned around and his jade eyes widened.

 

_“A-Arthur..?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are absolutely appreciated! UwU


End file.
